Darkened Soul
by AngelicStarFire
Summary: It is easy to hide lies and deception behind bright smiles and good intentions. They thought he was blind to their games but they will soon see their weapon is not what they thought. As the war ignites the lines become blurred and Harry has to decide whats worth fighting for. ((HP&OC pairing))


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from HP, they all belong to JK Rowling.**

 **Darkened Soul**

 **Prologue:**

* * *

"Acacia!" Harry called out in a panic. "Acacia!"

The manor was dark as he limped his way down the hall using the wall as his guide. He had neither the strength nor energy to cast a lumos to illuminate the hall. The simple fact that he was still alive and kicking was enough to once again prove his undoubted luck in surviving the impossible. However, the growing worry in the pit of his stomach as he inched closer to the nursery at the end of the hall contradicted that. Once again he called out "Acacia!"

Every time he called out her name with no response his heart ached a little more. If anything had happened to her and his son there would have been no cause in him surviving. He fought with every breath he had in order to make it home to them. They were meant to be protected and locked away from harm. Only those dearest to them held access to the manor at this point and even contemplating the implications of thoughts such as those left Harry even more distressed. _They are alright! They have to be alright!_

As he approached the nursery door the sound of his sons cry resonated from the room. Harry steadied himself on the doorframe as he turned into the nursery. The beautiful oak door was blasted off of its hinges and lay in splintered pieces off to the side. The nursey looked as if a tornado had come through, everything was thrown about except for the crib. It sat pristine in the middle of the room with his son gripping onto its bars in effort to hold himself as he cried. His eyes were focused on the woman lying motionless upon the floor. Harry felt his heart constrict as he took in the sight before him. He slid down to the floor in grief as he realized that her eyes were motionless.

"Acacia?" He moaned as if calling out her name would prompt a response. He dragged himself over to her body and scooped her up into his arms. "No…noooo…please Rose…merlin, _NO_!"

Her cheeks were tear stained and her hazel eyes gleamed with determination as she starred off into oblivion. "How could this have happened? You were safe! _Safe_."

Memories assaulted him as he held her close clinging to her fading warmth and scent of her perfume. It seemed like their lives flashed before him in one agonizing moment as he reflexively tightened his grip around her.

 _"Loving you will be the death of her, Potter!"_

The words re-played harshly in his mind as if Snape was taunting him from the grave. It felt like only yesterday when he was standing in the dining room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place starring into Snape's obsidian eyes. The sneer on his face was evident as he glared at him with unconcealed hatred. Snape imposingly stood between the two of them to further the implication of his words, but it was futile as neither of them were willing to heed words of warning. Acacia pushed past Snape and posted herself next to Harry. She exuded confidence in her stance but a brief flicker in her eyes dispelled only to Snape the worry she held. Looking back, Harry chided himself on missing such a brief yet, pivotal moment. Her eyes had always held so much depth, they always seemed to give away her deepest thoughts.

The memory shift to pond that was frosted over from the icy air dominating the sky. A thin layer of snow covered the ground leaving tiny glimpses of grass and autumn leaves. He was no more than four years old as he roamed around the pond passing time before he'd have to go back to his aunt and uncle. The pond always seemed to be the best escape for him when he was feeling down and because it could only be located through an obscured pathway he never really feared the pond being over populated. He had been pleasantly surprised and quit shy when he realized that he was not alone. The little girl who looked about his age had appeared out of nowhere. He could have sworn that seconds ago there was nobody playing by the pond, but even after blinking a few times she was still there. He had cautiously approached her, afraid of scarring her away when her head whipped around bobbing her bright auburn curls. She looked at him with wide hazel eyes and then gave him the most dazzling smile that his four year old self had ever thought he had seen. "I'm Harry Potter."

The girl starred at him for a few moments and Harry started to become self-conscious thinking that maybe he was wrong to approach her. His thoughts were cut off by the sound of tiny bell like voice, "My name is Acacia Rhosmari Valdis."

The image slowly began to fade away as Harry became aware of someone calling out his name in the background.

"POTTER!" A gruff voice yelled roughly. "POTTER, WAKE UP!"

Harry jolted up from the bed and looked around the room, he was at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Rubbing his eyes, he sat upright on his bed for a few moments before groaning and flopping himself backwards onto his pillows again.

"POTTER!"

Deciding it was best to acknowledge the person screaming like a madman outside of his door he called out to them. "I'm up…I'm up! I'll be down in a minute for breakfast!"

The shuffling sound on the other side of the door let him know that he had appeased the person in the hall and would be left in peace for now. Looking over to where Ron's bed was located he noticed that it was already empty with a terrible half attempt at being made up. Pulling himself out of bed he thought back on the dream he had just had. It was already becoming harder to recall what exactly he had seen in the dream, but one thing was very evident it felt more realistic than anything he had ever experienced. As he found some clothes to throw on in order to head down for breakfast he could not get one single image out of his head, a pair of bright hazel eyes.

* * *

 **I changed some slight details for the story. If you would like to see this continued then please review and let me know!**

 **R &R**


End file.
